


Satisfied

by FionaGlenanneWesten



Series: Connecting/Reconnecting [3]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Broken Rules, Episode: s01e07 Broken Rules, F/M, Fade to Black, Lemon, Missing Scene, PWP, s01e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/FionaGlenanneWesten
Summary: A fill in for the fade to black scene for Michael&Fi's first time in Miami.Not my first Michael&Fi piece, but I lost access to my old account (and it's probably for the best cuz I was 14 when I wrote some of those, a lot of them were based on Anne Briggs songs, and most them were embarrassing), so here we are...





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Also, slight note, my F key isn't working right at the moment, so if words in the story are randomly missing Fs, forgive me (I'll try to make sure Fi's name always its F though.).

We stayed like that for a minute, hands at each other's throats, breathing heavily. Then, I saw the look in Michael's eyes change. I swore I saw a glimmer of lust in those gunmetal blue eyes. Then, in a an unexpected gesture of surrender and invitation, Michael gently released his hand on the wrist I had gripping his neck. I didn't release my grip, but instead leaned forward gently to kiss him. I didn't get far, though, because halfway down to meet Michael's lips, suddenly Michael twisted under me and flipped me onto my back.

I gave a gasp of surprise and betrayal. Betrayal burned through my body. He didn't really want to kiss me. It had all been a trick to get unpinned by me. I felt stupid and foolish. I really had thought he had feelings for me...

But I only had a moment to process these feelings because Michael drew his knee up, gently leveraging my thigh up an almost imperceptible amount and spreading my legs just a bit more open and cinching his hips into mine. The stirring I could feel between his legs showing the honesty of his intentions.  
Michael's hand fluttered up to my cheek and caressed my cheek lovingly, gently digging his pointer and middle fingers into the pressure points around my ear and curling his ring and little finger around my jaw in a way he knew drove me crazy as he slowly moved in to kiss me. I realised Michael was more gone to this than I was and he just wanted to be on top.

I melted into the kiss. As Michael kissed me, he angled his crotch into mine grinding his rapidly hardening length into me every time he switched angles on the kiss as he descended deeper into passion.

"Michael," I gasped as he pulled away slightly from the kiss.

His fingers reached down and grasped the hem of my tank top.

He pulled it up and tugged it over my head. The built in bra snagged on on my breasts and wouldn't come up. Michael tugged at it three times in vain before eventually admitting defeat and hooking his fingers under the hem of the bra itself and peeling it off over my head, tossing it on the floor behind me.

Tank top discarded, we lay there, bare chested, gasping at the newly realised skin contact, My small breasts pressed against Michael’s warm pecks. Michael descended back onto my chest in a flurry of kisses, smothering my bony form under his muscled chest as he kissed me.

I reached between us to Michael's waist, my small hands unbuttoning his fly, slender fingers finding the zipper. Michael followed suit, his hands floating down to my own waistband, lips still locked in desperate need of physical contact as hands worked diligently to remove the last few layers of clothing separating us.

I worked open the last, stubborn teeth of Michael’s fly open and I shimmied out of bluejeans, kicking my shoes off in the process.

We lay there, breathless, bare chest to bare chest staring at each other, Michael between my legs. After a moment, Michael gently reached out and touched my cheek again before kissing me down onto the mattress and entering me with a single, breathy thrust.

At the apex of the thrust, Michael paused and looked down at my face. We lay there, still for a moment, looking at each other, Michael's hand still at my cheek, before Michael moved down to kiss me, drawing his hips back and sawing back into me, his movements sweet and raw.

Michael kissed me softly, Michael drew back slowly and then quickly pushed back in. He was tentative, still unsure of his movements, like he was afraid he would be too forward. The soft sigh at the end of the thrust in let me know how good it felt for him though.

Another tentative pull-out, but after only his head was left inside me, Michael hovered there for a moment, agonisingly hard. I felt his cock flex involuntarily just because it was so aroused.

He strained there in that position. I felt precum leaking inside me from his rock hard tip.

Then Michael gave three long, slow, grinding strokes in and out, scraping his cock against my clitoris with each one. A palpable shiver ran through Michael's cock as his finished the third stroke and hovered with his leaking tip inside me again.

That shiver made Michael thrust into me rapid fire three times, his eyes glazing over before he regained control.

Michael perched there, on top of me, arms quaking just a little from the effort of staying still. I lay there for a moment, realising all I'd done in response to Michael's vigorous volley of thrusts was to brace my pelvis to give him better leverage.

Michael noticed that and took that as a sign he could it really was okay and he could act on his feelings.

He entered me slowly and began steadily thrusting, building up in pace steadily until he was sawing in and out of me, every thrust stimulating both of us like rubbing a raw nerve and those beautiful blue eyes had completely glazed over.

Michael plowed in, at the apex pleasure that I thought was possible and faltered, deep inside me. He stayed in a moment longer than before and thrust in deeper, bracing himself against my pubic bone. I screamed out in bliss and Michael ground out against me. Three or so more slow, grinding thrusts, bringing me to the edge of what I thought was possible and then he ground over my clitoris with his rock hard cock and I locked up on him and seized, twitching and feeling blood pump rapidly through my core.

Michael's cock hitched. I felt him falter and soften slightly, coming inside me in soft, decelerated spurts. He pumped in and out of me languidly for another minute or so until he was so soft it was no longer effectual and my spasms had calmed down to little shivers and disappeared completely.

"Michael," I said softly, smiling at up him. "I'm sorry, I kicked your ass...

"And why is that?" asked Michael, lightly tracing tickling fingers across my back.

"Because I am satisfied..."


End file.
